


The Honeymoon Isn't Over

by moonlittides



Series: Jonsa Smut Week [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bathroom Sex, Caught, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Married Couple, Married Life, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Jon and Sansa have just arrived home from their three week honeymoon and on their first day back at work, they have to attend a teacher training course. Jon detests training courses and is disappointed their honeymoon is over, but Sansa has a surprise in store for him that will prove their honeymoon certainly isn’t over.





	The Honeymoon Isn't Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (slightly late) submission for day five of Jonsa Smut Week based on the prompt: "Day 5 - Getting Caught or Clothing". Unlike my other fics for this event, this story has a little something for both prompts.

“What’s the name of the course again?” Jon calls out to Sansa from the en-suite. His voice is still cracked and croaky with sleep, and he splashes cold water on his face in the hopes it will perk him up. 

“Multi-media and technological methods in teaching or something like that,” Sansa replies as she pulls on her skirt. 

Jon groans loudly. “Sounds fun,” he comments sarcastically. 

“It’s not that bad. You never know, it really could be fun. Sitting at the back of the classroom, messing around...”

Jon saunters out of the bathroom and slides his hands around Sansa’s waist from behind. 

“Messing around, huh?” he says, his breath tickling her neck. “I’d rather be back in Bali making love to you on the beach.” 

Jon kisses her neck softly. 

“Mmm,” Sansa moans lightly. She lets her eyes fall shut and reaches her hand back, entwining her fingers into his dark curls. 

“I can’t believe the honeymoon’s over already. I never wanted it to end,” Jon says quietly, his hands sliding from her waist down to her hips. 

As must as she wants him to continue, Sansa pulls away. “If we don’t get going we’re going to be late.” 

Jon pouts. “Spoilsport.” 

Sansa rolls her eyes at him, but can’t help the amused smile that comes across her lips as she thinks to herself, “Wait until he finds out what I have in store for him.” 

It’s their first official day back in the UK since they left for Bali on their honeymoon three weeks ago and the pair haven’t been eased in. Being teachers means that training days and courses are always inevitable, but it doesn’t stop them loathing them, particularly Jon. 

They arrive at the venue ten minutes late - traffic was worse than they anticipated - and slip into the back of the classroom as quietly as possible so as not to interrupt the course leader who seemed to be discussing the importance of modern technology in the classroom. 

Jon and Sansa notice the familiar faces of their friends and colleagues amongst the rows of teachers from other schools - Margaery waves excitedly and Tyrion acknowledges them with a nod - but they are seated in the rows closer to the front. 

They keep their eyes facing front and listen for the first 10 minutes, but quickly lose concentration. When Sansa notices Jon dozing off, she reaches for his hand that is rested flat on his thigh. He looks to her with confusion and she simply takes his hand in hers and places it on her knee beneath the table. She runs his hand slowly up her leg to the hem of her skirt and as it glides up Jon catches sight of her wedding garters. 

He gulps loudly, his mouth suddenly dry as sand paper. “Just because we’re back home, doesn’t mean the honeymoon is over,” Sansa whispers close to his ear. 

She glides his hand higher until he can feel the lace of her panties and her hot center. His eyes nervously scan the room to see if anyone has noticed, but Sansa just smiles in amusement. She loves feeling empowered and knowing she has such a profound effect on Jon is something she particularly thrives on. 

Jon feels a twinge beneath his trousers and as though she can read his body, Sansa slowly slides her hands over to his crotch and begins to stroke him gently. 

“Sansa, we can’t,” he breathes. He knows they should stop given the public setting they’re in, but every cell in his body is screaming for her to continue. 

But Jon’s body wins over his mind and he allows her to continue. He relaxes his spine and lingers in the mellow but pleasant sensations Sansa’s touch evokes. 

Meanwhile Jon’s fingers gently stroke Sansa through her panties, increasing her wetness with each passing second. 

Eventually Sansa’s hands find their way inside Jon’s underwear and she grips his hardened length, pumping away at it slowly. Jon’s heart pounds in his chest not just from the feel of Sansa beneath his fingers or the tingling of his engorged cock, but from the sense of danger and fear of getting caught. He is certain someone is going to notice, but Sansa doesn’t seem to aware nor concerned and continues to have her way with him. 

Suddenly, Jon unexpectedly explodes, spurting over Sansa’s hands, taking them both by surprise. The orgasm is intense but short and it takes all the self-restraint he has not to cry out. 

Sansa is soaking from feeling Jon’s cock throb in her hands and seeing his pleasure, but knows there will be time later for Jon to return the favour. 

There are a few around them that notice the odd expressions on Jon’s face, but none seem to realise what’s going on. Sansa giggles under her breath, removes her hand from him, takes a wipe from her bag, cleans herself up and hands Jon one. 

With flushed complexions and satisfied grins upon their faces, the couple pretend to listen to the last 5 minutes of the class, but their thoughts are only on what they’re going to do afterwards. 

The second they’re dismissed, Sansa grabs hold of Jon’s hand and drags him out before anyone can stop them to chat. She leads them straight into the men’s restroom and locks them in a cubicle. 

This time Jon doesn’t care to protest and has her pinned against the wall, his hands running up and down her legs, tracing the garters in his fingers. He steals glances down at her, the sight of her in garters and stockings being something that he’s unable to resist, which is apparent from his still erection bulging out from his trousers. 

Sansa’s core is contracting and glistening with juices, rearing itself for Jon’s cock to be inside it. Taking her into his arms Jon pulls Sansa’s panties aside, frees himself and slips straight into her. 

Neither have the patience or restraint to hold back and Jon thrusts into Sansa hard and fast. Sansa wraps her legs around Jon’s ass encouraging him to pound into her deeper and she runs her hands through his hair frantically as he holds her hips. 

The cubicle is tight and claustrophobic, but strangely intimate as they are pressed right up against one another as close as it is possible to be. Sansa is so wet that her juices linger on Jon’s thighs and he groans at the feel of her heavenly warm slickness. 

“Touch me,” Sansa instructs. 

Jon takes his hand and begins teasing her clit in firm circular motions which causes her to grind against him as she draws closer to the edge. Neither of them seem aware of anyone else that may be around until they hear plodding footsteps. 

They instinctively clasp their hands over each other’s mouths and cease moving. Sansa can hear her heart pounding in her ears but the fact that there is another person standing just outside their cubicle weirdly seems to only turn her on more and she can’t help but move against Jon slowly. 

“Snow? Snow, is that you in there, you bastard?” 

When Jon and Sansa realise it’s Tyrion, they simultaneously sigh with relief and turn red with embarrassment. 

“I can see your feet beneath the stalls. I’d recongise those dreadful brown shoes anywhere.”

Sansa laughs under her breath. She’s always trying to convince Jon to throw the brown shoes out, but Jon stubbornly refuses claiming they’re the comfiest shoes he’s earned in the 28 years he’s been alive. 

Neither Jon nor Sansa speak a word. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing in there?” Tyrion asks. “Are you--? Ahhh, I see. You have your lovely lady wife in there with you.” 

Jon and Sansa smile. 

“Spending some quality time together are we? You know, you may as well answer me. I know it’s you.” 

Jon relents and replies, “Tyrion, do you wanna fuck off, mate?” 

Tyrion scoffs. “Ever the charmer, Snow. You know, Sansa, it really is a pity that you have ended marrying a man with such a tiny cock. Particularly given you could’ve had one as well endowed as myself.” 

Jon rolls his eyes but Sansa chuckles lightly. Tyrion’s humour is dark, but Sansa always finds it funny. 

“On that note, I shall go find a bush to piss in and leave you two to it. As you were.” 

After Tyrion has exited Sansa bursts out laughing. 

Jon frowns. “Twat.” 

“Oh, come on, that’s pretty funny.” 

Jon scowls for a few moments longer, but Sansa’s joy is infectious and soon enough a smile is coming across his face to match hers. 

He sweeps the hair from her face and gazes upon her adoringly. 

“It’s not true though, is it?” 

“What?”

“That you have a tiny cock.”

Jon laughs. “Oh, that.” 

Sansa wiggles her eyebrows at him playfully, the side of her mouth turning up into a sultry smile. 

“Well, come on then, put it to good use.” 

With a toothy grin, Jon brings his lips upon Sansa’s and resumes his thrusts. Sansa ravenously kisses him and holds him close, encouraging him to stroke her and their hips gyrate in harmonious rhythm until they’re both climaxing, still wrapped in one another’s embrace. 

“I told you, the honeymoon’s not over,” Sansa says breathlessly, having ridden out her high. 

They both descend into giggles and kiss desperately.


End file.
